


【miu404/smib】 Persistent Fever

by caffeineod



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineod/pseuds/caffeineod
Summary: 诚邀伊吹蓝警官今夜空降我家阳台。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 14





	【miu404/smib】 Persistent Fever

志摩睁开眼睛，尽量不发出任何声响，从床上起来，摸到衣柜旁拿起棒球棍。那一阵窸窸窣窣的声音突兀地停了下来，好像察觉到了室内人的动作，一时没了动静。志摩深吸一口气，身体贴着墙，慢慢往阳台挪去。入侵者很有可能会掉头离开，志摩住在三楼，要是想从阳台翻下去，可比爬上来快多了。他没拉窗帘，月光就势铺在地板上，如同一汪清水，而一个不成样的影子粗鲁地搅乱了这画面。入侵者好像不得门路，开始在阳台来回踱步，叉着腰低着脑袋，不知在念叨什么。

很好，看来对方还没有试图逃跑，他看起来身材比较高大，纠缠起来应该会十分吃力，得尽量一招制敌。志摩握紧了棒球棍，紧紧盯住影子，准备在那人下一次转身时冲上去先发制人。还得注意不要把他吓到掉下楼。志摩在心里补上。

但他并没有这个机会。意外地，那人似乎很是挫败，直接转过身来，扯了两下玻璃门无果后，竟开始大声拍起门来了。

“志摩，小志摩——开门啦！开开门，我进不去——”

…这个笨蛋！志摩气结，差点骂出声来。他提着棒球棍，从阴影里快步走出来，猛地拉开门，月光下伊吹的眼睛闪闪发亮，大声朝他打招呼：“啊，小志摩，晚上好！”

志摩一把将他扯进来，很想按着原计划用棒球棍揍他一顿，但伊吹愚蠢地让左脚绊住了右脚，结结实实地朝他倒了下来，他立刻条件反射地扔掉棒球棍，伸手接住伊吹，顺着这力道两人一起跌落在地，颇为狼狈地相对而坐。伊吹咧开嘴，傻乎乎地笑起来，“小志摩。”

“你是笨蛋吗？”志摩没好气地骂道，“半夜擅闯民居，还大喊大叫，邻居听了可是会报警的啊。而且这是三楼，到底怎么上来的啊？”

“没关系啊，小志摩就是警察嘛，如果被投诉了，小志摩可以把我铐起来哦。”伊吹笑嘻嘻地回答。

志摩一时语塞，隐隐还有点火气上头。这家伙到底在说什么啊，是喝了多少啊，刚刚就有闻到一股酒气…话说回来，“你究竟是来干什么的啊？”

“啊。”伊吹应了声，却不说话了。他垂下眼睛，好像在努力回想着什么。一时之间两人无言，志摩忍不住叹了口气，只觉得心好累。阳台的门还没来得及关上，冷风捲着一阵凉意吹拂进来，拨弄着窗帘发出轻柔的不规律的摩擦声，在静谧的夜里着实有些恼人，志摩无可奈何，正欲起身去关门，却听伊吹低声说，“想见你。”

如同一道闪电，在志摩脑子里短暂地划过，留下惊人的一瞬。胸膛里涌起一股奇异的下坠感，令他晕眩和不安，犹如跌入一条漫长幽黑的甬道。他不常这样，任由一些尚未明辨的情绪在身体里横冲直撞，但自伊吹从天而降，闯进他的生活伊始，他就好像已经没法再去很好地控制一切了。他哑声问，“什么意思？”仔细去端详伊吹，可伊吹却像是被其他东西吸引去了注意力，开始东张西望起来。这家伙就他妈离谱。志摩恼火地伸手去抓伊吹的手臂，迫使伊吹回过头来看他。

伊吹呆呆地眨眼，大概是被酒精吃掉了脑子，令他没法很好地思考。他短暂地想了一下，又笑起来，“因为，想见志摩啊，”伊吹理所当然地说，“所以我来了。”

志摩想往他脑袋上扇一巴掌，好让他清醒一下，听听自己在说些什么，或是让他闭上嘴巴，收起那过分灿烂、会让人变得暖乎乎的笑容。他知道这反应很奇怪，但这冲动实在太难以克制。这家伙就像野狗，肆无忌惮地在他的理智边缘疯狂试探，又像野草，经由时日悄悄钻进了他的所思所想里蛮横生长。伊吹可以是个笨蛋，可以不分时候给他二十四小时发无聊短信，也可以用狗鼻子循着线索去对他的过往抽丝剥茧，或是让他在蜜瓜包车上吃着蜜瓜包唱着蜜瓜包之歌；伊吹还可以半夜三点还是四点顶着一身酒气站在他的阳台上让他开门。他的生活已经被搞得乱七八糟，底线碎得不能再碎了，而现在罪魁祸首却在他的房子里，浑身酒气，脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑，理直气壮地说傻话。

“你呀…”志摩喃喃道，抬起手来，犹如被蛊惑了一般，捧住伊吹的脸，“你最好在明天酒醒以后，还能给我同样的回答。”他凑上前去吻他，舔他的唇，哄他让他进去。伊吹很是听话，马上与他纠合在一起，气息交缠。志摩一边吻他，一边挤进他腿间，双手也没闲着，脱下伊吹的外套。伊吹也由着他，任他在自己身上胡作非为。这场亲吻来得迅疾，猛烈，像夏季的狂风骤雨一样回响在志摩的身体里。他们气喘吁吁地分开，各自吞食新鲜空气，志摩能确信伊吹已经晕乎乎的了，这可能和酒精，亲吻，还有他原本就容易过载的脑子有关。伊吹双眼迷蒙，舌尖当着志摩的面探出来，舔了舔红肿的唇，“志摩…好热啊…”他咕哝着直起身子，就要站起来，“空调，空调。怎么不开空调啊…”

志摩眼疾手快，一把拉住他，伊吹摇摇晃晃地向前倒下，一头扎进志摩怀里，在他脖颈间咂嘴，发出意味不明的哼声。伊吹散发着令人讨厌的酒精味，棉花糖般发腻的甜味，还有他平日里一成不变的清新的洗发水味。这些味道简简单单，层层叠叠组合在一起，勾勒出此刻的伊吹蓝。志摩小心翼翼地呼吸着，发觉自己没法从这场着魔一般的眩晕中清醒过来。他一手环起伊吹，另一只手沿着伊吹的胸膛向下游走，摸进卫衣底下。伊吹暖烘烘的，让志摩也变得热了起来。他明白是情欲在烧，将他拽入了一场夏日的热浪中，让一切变得粘腻又模糊。伊吹小声地哈着气，在他耳边发出湿漉漉的喘息，像条被扔上岸边的鱼一样扭动。他攥着志摩胸前的衣服，额头抵在志摩肩上自言自语，“身体，好…好奇怪啊。”

志摩舔他的后颈，轻咬，吮吸，留下细密的吻痕。伊吹呻吟着，不自在地挺动身子，松开志摩的衣服，开始乱摸一气。他先是去探志摩的下身，蜻蜓点水一般碰了碰又缩回来，然后又摸了摸志摩的胸膛和小腹，好像不得章法，最后泄了气，索性揽着志摩的腰，开始胡乱说起话来，“志摩好厉害啊…”

志摩当下有些哭笑不得。先是四处点火，又停下来说些不着边际的话，是笨蛋吗。他这样想着，紧了紧怀抱，感受到这笨蛋正切切实实贴着自己，一种由衷的新鲜的满足感沉甸甸地盈满他的胸膛，令他忍不住发出一声喟叹。两人都已大汗淋漓，黏糊糊地贴在一起，志摩难受得很，胃里一直萦绕着的饥饿感正在吞噬他理智，但他明白这不是个好时机。他花了些力气才把伊吹从他身上揭下来，在两人之间腾出一些距离。伊吹的头发已经汗湿，胡乱贴在脸上，显得年轻了些，他看着志摩，眼里满是醉意，双唇微微张开，露出贝齿，一脸天真的迷茫，像只找不着路的小狗。志摩忍了又忍，最终还是将他拽过来，亲了亲那双唇，又迅速撤离。

“今天先到这里。”

伊吹迟钝地眨眨眼，然后反应过来，难以置信地睁大眼睛，“诶？？为什么啊…小志摩不难受吗？”说着就要往前贴过来，伸出手臂，想像八爪鱼一样缠上志摩，却被志摩拦下，不高兴地撅起嘴，“可是小蓝好难受。”

啊，犯规了，给我适可而止啊笨蛋。志摩在心里叹息。他摇摇头，捧着伊吹的脸，“伊吹，看着我。”伊吹茫然地将视线落在他的脸上，似乎在努力集中注意力。见状，志摩揉了揉他的脑袋，夸奖道，“很好。”伊吹似乎很受用，露出一个笑容。

志摩开始发问，“你今天喝了多少？”

闻言，伊吹皱起脸，“小志摩你，好、好破坏气氛啊…”

志摩似是惩罚般扯了下他的头发，轻微的痛感之下伊吹好像稍稍清醒了点，见此，志摩命令道，“回答我。”

伊吹含含糊糊地说，“不、不知道。”他看志摩蹙眉，有些慌了，连忙抓住志摩的手腕，又急又快地辩解，“真的不记得了。喝着喝着，想、想起了小志摩，就不知道了。”

志摩觉得有些好笑，但这个答案还算及格，决定暂时先放过。他的手指轻柔地摩挲着伊吹的脸颊，伊吹享受地闭上眼睛，将脸靠进他的掌心里，一副要睡着的模样。志摩决定进入正题。他抽回双手，伊吹立刻睁开了眼睛，不解地看向他。

“我还有个问题，想要明天问你。”伊吹正要张口，志摩制止了他，继续道，“只能明天，你完全清醒之后再问。如果回答不正确，那我们这些——”他用手指在两人之间来回比划了一下，“就到此为止。”

伊吹一脸惊讶，不等他说话，志摩又接着补充，“但是这些以外的一切，不会有任何变化。”他深深呼吸，似乎接下来的话需要用上很大的气力，“我们会回到今晚以前，还是搭档，我的态度不会有任何变化，你不用担心。”

伊吹沉默了。志摩耐心地看着他，等他跟上来。伊吹垂下眼睛，皱着眉，撇下嘴角，好像在解答一个难题，他嘟囔着一些志摩听不清的话，又偷偷抬眼看志摩，最后似乎终于下定了决心，鼓起勇气看他，却是一脸求助的模样，“我不懂…太难了，志摩在说什么啊…”他哭丧着脸，连声音也似乎染上了一丝哭意。伊吹抽噎着，断断续续地发问，“为什么啊，我要怎么回答，志摩才满意呢…我真的是笨蛋吗…志摩，教教我…”他真的红了眼眶，叫志摩心底发颤。

“伊吹，冷静下来。”志摩轻柔但坚定地唤他，伊吹垮着脸，平静了些，但身体还在微微颤抖着。志摩终究还是忍不住去触碰他，摸了摸他的脑袋。

“你只需要像今晚这样就好了。不用害怕，怎么想，就怎么回答。”

伊吹还是有些困惑，但又好像明白了些什么。志摩见他明白了，决定结束今晚。他起身将双手穿过伊吹的腋下，把他提起来。伊吹摇摇晃晃地站稳，甩了甩脑袋，看向他，等待下一步指示。志摩领着他穿过客厅来到卧室，命令他脱掉卫衣和鞋子，躺上床去。伊吹一一照做，乖乖地盖好被子后，又掀开一侧，期待地看着他，“小志摩，快上来。”

志摩无奈地摇头，但伊吹的眼睛过于明亮，令他动摇。志摩刚钻进被子里躺好，伊吹马上贴了上来，迅速啄了一下他的嘴唇，像偷吃了糖果的小孩子，甜蜜地笑着。志摩听见自己的心脏砰砰地跳，而伊吹一副十分无辜的模样，悄声对他说，“晚安。”便闭上眼睛自顾自睡去了。

志摩只得发出一声叹息，惊觉自己掉入了一个陷阱里。这个原本平静的夜晚就像以往的每一个日子，被伊吹成功地打破，再拼缝成新的模样，而他却像是在这间隙里发了一场高烧，并将无可救药地，永无止境地持续下去。


End file.
